


Journey's Beginning

by Bittie752



Series: Rose and her Doctor [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Episode: s04e13 Journey's End, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-02-28 22:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13281015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittie752/pseuds/Bittie752
Summary: After being hit by the Dalek in the Stolen Earth there is no handy spare hand to pour the regeneration energy into.  Ten regenerates before being taken to the Crucible.  Without the DoctorDonna and Metacrisis Doctor to save the day how will the Eleventh Doctor and his friends stop the Daleks?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kelkat9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelkat9/gifts), [WhoInWhoville](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoInWhoville/gifts).



> Hello again. This is the first story that I have written and published in two years. I saw a prompt on tumblr about Ten regenerating into Eleven during Journey's End and I was inspired. Thanks to WhoinWhoville and KelKat9 for all of your support on this. 
> 
> This work is unbetaed so all mistakes are mine.

The Doctor threw a handful of coins into the collection as he headed into the British Museum.  Earlier he had dropped off Donna for her regular visit with her mum and granddad.  In an effort to avoid her mother and clear his head after their last adventure he came here.

It was near closing time and the crowds had begun to thin out.  His feet followed a familiar path to the statue room.  He gave a slight wave to a security guard he had befriended a while ago. So he knew he wasn’t going to be chucked out as soon as visiting hours were over.

He rounded the corner to a secluded alcove.  Several months back, the museum had received a rather large anonymous donation on the condition that the statue of his Goddess Fortuna was moved to a different location.  One that was a little more private. He didn’t visit often, it’s not like Rose was really there, but when he did he didn’t like to be disturbed.

“I miss you,” he said softly as his stared at her face.  “I’m not alone but it’s a bit lonely without you.  Donna’s great. Best mate I could hope for.  You’d love her.  Plus she doesn’t fancy me, not one bit.  That’s a nice change.”

He sank onto a nearby bench.  “Not that Martha isn’t a star, she really is.  I don’t regret taking her with me. Well except for what happened to her and her family with the Master.”  He signed.  “But I can talk to Donna about you and that helps a bit.”

For the next hour he simply talked about his adventures with Donna.  About repairs that he had done on the TARDIS and about what he wished he could have told her.  It was calming to see her face again even if it was just in stone. He wished he could talk to the real Rose though. He missed her witty comebacks, hugs or tongue touched smiles.

He ran a hand through his hair.  It had never been like this when he parted from any other companion.  Rose was so different though and there was so much that he regretted.  They were the stuff of legend but they could have been so much more.  It took everything in him not to go back and change everything, to tell her just how much she meant to him.

“I was wondering where they moved this.”  A woman with a northern accent interrupted his thoughts.  “It’s my favorite piece in the museum.”

The Doctor turned his head in her direction.  The newcomer was average height with chin length blonde hair.  She was wearing a light gray trench coat the same length as her capris trousers, t-shirt, braces and boots.  It was an odd combination but really after what some of his past selves had worn who was he to judge.

“You can tell a lot about a person just by looking at them,” the woman said sitting down right next to the Doctor.  “Take her for example.  I mean, yes she is gorgeous, simply exquisite honestly.  The artist truly captured her essence.   You can tell she is strong, determined, and unwaveringly loyal. 

“She is also kind, compassionate and generous.  The Goddess Fortuna, she doesn’t just give you luck, she makes you, she makes everything better.  You know what I mean?”

He looked taken aback at the honesty with which she spoke. “It’s just a statue,” he managed to say even though he knew it was so much more.  It was his tribute to his pink and yellow human.

She smiled at him.  “You and I both know that’s not true.”

They sat in silence for a moment and something in the back of the Doctor’s mind started tingling.  It was a feeling he only got when he was around another Time Lord. More specifically, he associated it to when he was around another version of himself.  He was just about to say something when the woman bounded to her feet.

“Do you know what I like best about this woman?” she asked turning to the Doctor a gleam in her eye.  “It’s how much she reminds me of my wife, right down to the broken fingernail on her right hand.”

The Doctor gaped at her.   She had to mean that Rose was with her and if what he thought was then… He couldn’t quite wrap his mind around it.  “We found a way to bring her back.”

“Doesn’t know the meaning of impossible that one,” the older incarnation of the Time Lord laid a hand on the younger Doctor’s shoulder.  “But she does know how to give us hope.  And she loves us know matter what we look like.  So when you see her again, don’t be afraid of change.  Otherwise, well let’s just say it won’t end the way we want it to.” 

Before he could say another word she was gone.  He knew that he couldn’t really remember this.  The other Doctor had given him foreknowledge.  However he could keep that little spark of hope that he felt burning in his chest.

Rose was coming home.

 

A few minutes later, the blonde Doctor bounded down the steps of the museum and into the arms of her waiting wife.   They shared a quick kiss before they linked hands.

“How did it go?”  the Doctor asked.

“One handy spare hand procured as requested.” Rose picked up the canister next to her as the two set off towards their ship.   “I still don’t understand why you needed this.”

The Doctor shuddered slightly.  “I had a nightmare.  One that involved that hand, a biological metacrisis and me losing both you and Donna.  Come on I’ll explain the whole thing once we’re home, preferably snuggled on the couch in front of the fireplace.”

Rose sighed unable to imagine a situation where the Doctor’s hand would cause the two of them to be separated again.  But after centuries together, she’d learned it was just best to roll with it. Not that she wanted her life any other way.  “Sounds good to me, love.”


	2. Chapter 2

Rose Tyler exhaled as the video chat ended.  Reaching down to collect her gun she felt her heart constrict with the possibility that she was this close to seeing the Doctor again.  She pulled her phone out of her pocket and hit the speed dial.

“Control, I need another shift. Lock me onto the TARDIS, now.” She slipped the phone back in her jacket pocket and smiled at Donna’s mum and Granddad.  “Right, I'm going to find him. Wish me luck. “

Sylvia clapped her hands and grinned. “Oh, good luck.”

“Yeah, good luck, sweetheart,” Wilf happily added.

One last look and Rose vanished in a blinding flash of light.

 

The TARDIS had barely touched down when the Doctor wrenched open the door.  The street was filled with abandoned cars but no humans.  Not a single one in sight. Not even his Rose.

“Like a ghost town,” Donna said softly behind him, echoing his thoughts.

The Doctor turned to his companion.  “Sarah Jane said they were taking the people. What for? Think, Donna. When you met Rose in that parallel world, what did she say?”

Shrugging slightly, Donna replied, “Just, the darkness is coming.”

“Anything else?" he asked with just a hint of desperation in his voice.  Okay more maybe more than just a little hint.

Donna looked over his shoulder and smiled.  “Why don't you ask her yourself?”

Slowly the Doctor turned and there she was, the most beautiful sight, walking straight towards him, Rose Tyler.   He took off running to her.  She smiled, dropped the gun that she was holding and picked up her pace.

They met in the middle of the road oblivious to anything around them. “Doctor I missed you,” Rose sobbed as she jumped into his arms. 

The Doctor pulled back so he could see her face.  “Quite right, I missed you too.”  He grinned and leaned in, kissing her. 

Not a bad reunion if he had to say so himself.  There may be a Dalek invasion but Rose was here, in his arms, snogging him.  All in all a very good…

“ **EXTERMINATE**!”

 The grating metallic voice broke through his thoughts.  The Doctor pushed Rose behind him just in the nick of time.  The Dalek’s ray grazed him and pain radiated through his body. He didn’t even realize that he’d fallen to the ground until Jack was helping him up.

“Get him into the TARDIS, quick. Move,” Jack yelled.

The Doctor leaned onto Rose’s shoulder. “I’ve got you Doctor,” she said wrapping an arm around his waist. 

Donna rushed to him and took the side opposite Rose. With their help the Doctor managed to limp his way back to his ship.  He dropped to the grating right in front of the console. Rose was still clinging to him whispering words of encouragement into his ear.

“What, what do we do?” Donna sounded frightened. “There must be some medicine or something. “

Jack leaned down, trying to pull Rose away from him. “Just step back. Rose, do as I say and get back. He's dying and you know what happens next.”

“What do you mean?” Donna said incredulously.  “He can't.”

Rose shook her head, tears forming in her eyes.  “I don’t want you to die, but I need you to be okay. “  She gave him a small smile.  “It’s okay Doctor.  I’ll still be here after it happens.”  Quickly she kissed him and then stood up.

 “What do you mean, what happens next?”  Donna was positively beside herself. 

Jack wrapped an arm around both Rose and Donna and pulled them as far away from the Doctor as he could.

“It's starting,” the Doctor panted as he pulled himself upright.

“Here we go. Good luck, Doctor,” Jack said giving his old friend a big smile.

Finally having had enough Donna demanded answers. “Will someone please tell me what is going on?”

Rose took a deep breath. “When he's dying, his um, his body, it repairs itself. It changes. He’ll still be him. He’ll just look completely different.”  She closed her eyes and whispered to herself.  “I just wish I’d gotten more time with this version.”

The Doctor leaned his head golden energy streaming from his hands and head.  For a brief moment he saw a glimpse of another timeline.  In that timeline he had been able to siphon off the regeneration energy into his spare hand after he healed himself and then he ended up alone, again.

Instead of thinking anymore on a way to cheat his regeneration, he let himself succumb to it. He screamed as every cell in his body rewrote itself.  His features begin to bubble and change. Rose would love him no matter what he looked like. He shut his eyes one last time in this body and a moment later it was over.

New body, new neurons, new everything, time to take a quick stock, one at a time pulled up each of his knees. “Legs, I've still got legs. Good.”

“Nice arse too,” Jack said with a feral grin.

“Shut it you,” Rose replied elbowing him in the ribs.

 “Like you didn’t notice,” he retorted.

“Not the time Jack,” Rose warned but not before checking out the new new new Doctor’s bum for herself.

 Seemingly oblivious to them, the Doctor continued his inventory. “Arms. Hands, good for holding. Ooo, fingers. Lots of fingers.  Ears, yes. Eyes, two. Nose, I've had worse. Chin, blimey.”

“What the hell is wrong with him,” Donna asked.

“It takes him a bit to get adjusted,” Rose explained. “Although…. You never know what kind on gob you’ll get each go round.”

“How many times has he done this?” Donna asked.

“In total?” Rose shook her head. “I’m really not sure.  But he’s regenerated twice since I met him.  This will be my third Doctor.”

“Hair,” the Doctor exclaimed, pulling at his longer locks.  “I'm a girl!” Rose giggled and his hands dropped to his throat feeling his Adam’s apple.

“No. No. I'm not a girl.” He pulled few strands in front of his eyes, noticing the color. “And still not ginger.” He tapped his palms against his temples. “And something else. Something very important.”

He spun around and moved to his friends.  “Someone very important. Rose Tyler.”  With a grin, he reached out for her hand.  “Hello.”

Rose looked down at his hand and then back up to meet his eyes.  They were green now instead of brown but she could still see the whole universe in them.  She took his hand and pulled him into a tight hug.  “Hello Doctor.”

Jack and Donna smiled at the pair of them.  “You can hug me, if you want. No, really,” Donna said and Jack just stood there. “You can hug me.”

“I think Jack may have met his match in Donna,” the Doctor whispered in Rose’s ear causing her to laugh.

“I heard that chinny,” Donna scolded.  “Just because you lot are fine with this alien transformation thingy doesn’t mean I am, at least not yet.”

“Chinny?” The Doctor sounded affronted and he pulled himself out of Rose’s embrace.  “Is my chin really that… big?”

Rose rolled her eyes.  “You look gorgeous Doctor.  Jack can tell you all his favorite bits later.”

“Oh no he won’t,” the Doctor shot his old friend a warning look before he went to check the console’s view screen.  After moving his sonic screwdriver to his trouser pocket, the Doctor removed the brown pin striped suit jacket and threw it over the railing.  Rose sighed knowing that he’d probably never wear that jacket again.  She’d miss that suit, the same way she missed the leather jacket he’d worn before.

Jack walked over to Rose.  “You doing okay,” he asked in a whisper, his arm coming around her shoulder. 

Taking a deep breath, Rose momentarily leaned onto Jack.  “I’m alright.  Bit of a shock coming all this way and seeing him regenerate so quickly.  He’s still the Doctor and I’ll love him the same but…”

“It’s not exactly the reunion you were hoping for,” Jack finished.

Rose smiled softly.  “At least I knew what was happening this time.”  She turned into him for a proper hug.  “I missed you to ya know.”

Squeezing her tightly Jack dropped a kiss in her hair. “Missed you too Rosie.”

Suddenly the lights went out.  Jack and Rose were tossed towards the console.

“They've got us. Power's gone. Some kind of chronon loop,” the Doctor cried frantically pushing buttons The TARDIS tilted with a jerk causing Donna to fall to the floor.  “Alright there Nobel?”  The Doctor asked helping her to her feet.

“Just peachy,” she snorted.  “It’s not every day your best mate dies and gets a whole new face.”

The Doctor hung his head.  “Sorry about that.  I’ll understand if you want to…” He grimaced in pain and with a gasp a golden glow escaped his mouth.

Jack and Rose were at his side instantly.  The Doctor grabbed the console.  He was panting with the effort of staying upright.

“Doctor,” Rose grabbed his hand and squeezed.

“I’m fine Rose,” the Doctor replied and she rolled her eyes.  “Well not fine fine, still cooking after the regeneration.  But it’s not as bad as last time.  I promise, cross my hearts.”   He drew his finger in an x shape across both sided of his chest making Rose grin.

Turning back to Jack he addressed his old friend.  “Any idea where they are taking us?”

Jack snapped to attention.  “There's a massive Dalek ship at the centre of the planets. They're calling it the Crucible. Guess that's our destination.”

“You said these planets were like an engine,” Donna said turning to the Doctor.  “But what for? “

“Rose, you've been in a parallel world.” The Doctor looked to her. “That world's running ahead of this universe. You've seen the future. What was it?”

She took a shaking breath. “It's the darkness.”

“The stars were going out,” Donna added.

Rose nodded. “One by one. We looked up at the sky and they were just dying. Basically, we've been building this, um, this travel machine, this, this um, dimension cannon, so I could. Well, so I could…”  She trailed off.

“What?” The Doctor prodded.

“So I could come back.” She grinned and swatted his arm making him smile from ear to ear.  “Shut up. Anyway, suddenly, it started to work and the dimensions started to collapse. Not just in our world, not just in yours, but the whole of reality. Even the Void was dead. Something is destroying everything.”

The Doctor groaned in pain again.   

“Jack, we need tea now,” Rose ordered wrapping her arm around the Doctor’s shoulders.  She guided him to the jump seat while Jack bolted from the room looking for galley.

 A moment later the scanner beeped.

“The Dalek Crucible,” the Doctor said pushing himself to his feet. “All aboard.”

From outside the unmistakable sound of a Dalek’s voice echoed."   **Doctor, you will step forth or die.”**

The Doctor took Rose’s hand and reached out to Donna with the other one.  “We'll have to go out. Because if we don't, they'll get in.”

 “You told me nothing could get through those doors. “ Rose fought to keep the tremble out of her voice.

“Last time we fought the Daleks, they were scavengers and hybrids, and mad. But this is a fully-fledged Dalek Empire, at the height of its power. Experts at fighting TARDISes, they can do anything. Right now, that wooden door is just wood.” The Doctor squeezed her hand. 

“Do you have a plan?” Donna asked.

The Doctor grinned.  “Never make a plan.  Plans are rubbish.”

“What about your dimension thingy?” Donna asked Rose.

“It needs another twenty minutes,” she replied shaking her head.  “And anyway, I'm not leaving.”

“Right then. All of us together. Yeah?”  The Doctor said trying to keep his voice steady.  “Jack,” He called out. “I'm sorry. There's nothing else we can do. Come on.”

“ **Surrender, Doctor, and face your Dalek masters,** " the voice on the other side of the door sounded again.

The Doctor led his friends out of the TARDIS, all except Jack.  He still wasn’t back yet.

A red Dalek spoke.” **Daleks reign supreme. All hail the Daleks**!”

“ **Daleks reign supreme. All hail the Daleks! Daleks reign supreme. All hail the Daleks!** ” chorused the other pepper pots.

The TARDIS door slammed shut, trapping Jack inside.

The Doctor set his jaw when Rose turned back to the ship.  She was about to call for Jack but the Doctor shook his head.  He didn’t know what had made the door shut but it was probably best that the Daleks didn’t know Jack was still aboard.

The Supreme Dalek rolled forward. “ **The TARDIS is a weapon and it will be destroyed.** ” A trap door opened under his ship and the TARDIS dropped.

“What are you doing? Bring it back!”  The Doctor growled.  “What have you done? Where's it going?”

“ **The Crucible has a heart of Z-neutrino energy.”** The Supreme Dalek replied. “ **The Tardis will be deposited into the core.** ”  The video screen turned on and they watched as the TARDIS dropped into the molten core of the ship.

The Doctor was livid.  He dropped Rose and Donna’s hands and took a step forward. “You can't. You've taken the defenses down. It'll be torn apart!”

“But Jack's still in there,” Rose whispered quietly, heartbroken.

The Doctor hurried back to her side and got very close to her ear.  “And he knows the dematerialization sequence.  Trust me. Trust him.”

“ **Observe. The last child of Gallifrey is powerless**.” The Supreme Dalek screeched.

The Doctor ground his teeth.  “I’m giving you a chance.  I suggest you take it. Bring my ship back, let us go or you will regret it.”

On screen the TARDIS began to phase but not with the normal noises.  This time it sounded like it was exploding.

“ **You are connected to the TARDIS. Now feel it die,”** the Supreme Dalek screeched

“Give me back my ship right now,” The Doctor snarled.

“ **Total TARDIS destruction in ten rels. Nine, eight, seven, six**.” One of the Daleks counted.  “ **Five, four, three, two, one.** ”

The TARDIS vanished from the screen and Rose walked up to take the Doctor’s hand. He squeezed her hand tightly in his own.

The Supreme Dalek turned to the Doctor. “ **The TARDIS has been destroyed. Now tell me, Doctor. What do you feel? Anger? Sorrow? Despair?”**

“Yes,” the Doctor spat angrily. Rose rubbed her thumb over his.

“ **Then if emotions are so important, surely we have enhanced you?** " the Dalek asked.

The Doctor grinned maniacally.  “Perhaps but even without my TARDIS, I still scare you.”  

“ **Escort them to the Vault** ,” the Supreme Dalek said turning away.  “ **They are the playthings of Davros now.”**

The Doctor let go of Rose’s hand and moved his arm to around her waist.  “Come on,” he said holding a hand out to Donna.  Hesitantly she took it. Donna looked back sadly at the place where the TARDIS had stood and then back to the new Doctor.  He winked and pulled her with him as the Daleks led them to a lift.

The trio was left alone as the lift descended several floors and the Doctor took the opportunity to sag against the wall of the lift.  His face contorted in pain as once again a golden mist escaped his mouth.  

 “Is he gonna be alright?”  Donna asked Rose.

“It’s the regeneration sickness,” Rose replied as she rubbed circles on his back.  “Rewriting your entire biology is tough and he needs time to heal.  It’s a bit different then the last time it happened.” She looked up at Donna.  “He went into a healing coma after that one.  I’m guessing that what he needs is different based on how he was forced to change.”

The Doctor groaned as the lift slowed.  “For some reason I always have to save some plant when I should be resting.” He smiled half-heartedly at his companions.  “And it’s usually Earth.  Humans would be lost without me.”

“But you love us anyway,” Rose teased, helping him stand back upright.

“Quite right too,” he whispered, lifting a hand to brush his knuckles against her cheek.  Donna coughed just as the lift doors opened and he stood up to his full height. “Now pay attention gang, it’s time to be brilliant and save these planets.”  He took both their hands and led them into the vault.

“Separate the Doctor from his companions,” Davros commanded and reluctantly the Doctor let go of Rose and Donna.  “Activate the holding cells.” 

Two bright lights shown down from the ceiling, the Doctor stood alone in front of the creator of his worst enemy. Under the second light, Donna reached down and took hold of Rose’s hand, not sure whose was the one trembling.

Davros rolled forward. “Excellent. Even when powerless, a Time Lord is best contained.”

“Still scared of me, then?”  The Doctor rocked back on his heels and laughed.

“It is time we talked, Doctor. After so very long.” Davros almost smiled.

“No, no, no, shut up.  We're not doing the nostalgia tour. I want to know what's happening right here, right now, because the Supreme Dalek said Vault, yeah? As in dungeon, cellar, prison. You're not in charge of the Daleks, are you? They've got you locked away down here in the basement like, what, a servant? Slave? Court jester? Annoying sidekick?” The Doctor prodded.

“We have an arrangement,” Davros replied coolly.

The Doctor shook his head. “Nope, I've got the word. You're the Dalek's pet!

Ignoring the Doctor, Davros turned to Rose.  “So very full of fire, is he not. And to think you crossed entire universes, striding parallel to parallel to find him again.”

“Leave her alone,” Donna said icily.

“She is mine to do as I please.” Davros rolled closer the women’s holding cell.  “Both of you are mine.”

“Then why are we still alive?” Rose challenged.

Davros turned away. “You must be here. It was foretold. Even the Supreme Dalek would not dare to contradict the prophecies of Dalek Caan.”

Everyone turned their attention to the Dalek on the plinth. “So cold and dark. Fire is coming. The endless flames.”

“What is that thing?” Rose asked studying the slightly octopus looking creature in the open Dalek shielding.  It reminded her of the one they met in Utah oh so long ago.

The Doctor clenched his fist, a drop of sweat formed at his hair line.” You've met before. The last of the Cult of Skaro. But it flew into the Time War, unprotected. “

“Caan did more than that. He saw time,” Davros said smugly.  “It’s infinite complexity and majesty, raging through his mind. And he saw you. All three of you.”

“This I have foreseen, in the wild and the wind,” Caan trilled. “The newest Doctor will be here as witness, at the end of everything. The Doctor and his precious Children of Time.”

The Doctor stood stock still and glowered at the last member of the cult of Skaro.  His voice was cold.  “So you brought us here for what?  To bear witness to your latest scheme to destroy everything that’s not a Dalek?  To hear you wax poetic about how the Daleks are superior to everyone as they exterminate the Universe?”

“Come now Doctor you can do better than that,” Davros taunted. “Show us the anger, the fire, the rage of a Time Lord who butchered millions. Why so shy? Show your companions. Show them your true self. Dalek Caan has promised me that too.”

“I have seen. At the time of ending, the Doctor's soul will be revealed.” Caan giggled.

“Oh I’ve heard this one before,” the Doctor scoffed before looking at Rose.  His voice adopted a mocking tone. “He's like fire and ice and rage. He's like the night and the storm in the heart of the sun. He's ancient and forever. He burns at the centre of time and he can see the turn of the universe.”

Rose gave him a soft smile.  “And he’s brilliant,” she said with great sincerity. 

“Simple human girl,” Davros said dismissively.  “We will discover the real truth together. Our final journey because the ending approaches. The testing begins.”

“Testing of what?” Donna demanded

“The Reality bomb.”  Davros turned to a screen showing a holding cell filled with humans. “Behold. The apotheosis of my genius.”

The Supreme Daleks voice rang out through the room.  “ **Testing calibration of Reality bomb. Firing in ten rels. Nine, eight, seven**.”

Rose squeezed Donna’s hand tightly.

“ **Four, three, two, one, zero.  Activate planetary alignment field.** ”

On another view screen the planets started to glow.

“That's Z-neutrino energy, flattened by the alignment of the planets into a single string,” the Doctor growled. “Don’t do this Davros, you can't!”

Inside the holding cell the people vanished, seemingly torn apart atom by atom.

“ **Test completed.”**  


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

_Inside the holding cell the people vanished, seemingly torn apart atom by atom._

“What was it?” Donna asked panic rising in her voice. “Doctor, what did it do?”

Davros answered before the Doctor had a chance. “Electrical energy, Miss Noble. Every atom in existence is bound by an electrical field. The Reality bomb cancels it out. Structure falls apart. That test was focused on the prisoners alone. Full transmission will dissolve every form of matter. “

“The stars are going out,” Rose replied dejectedly.

“The twenty seven planets.” The Doctor’s voice cracked slightly. “They become one vast transmitter, blasting that wavelength.”

Davros was beyond smug now. “Across the entire universe. Never stopping, never faltering, never fading. People and planets and stars will become dust, and the dust will become atoms, and the atoms will become nothing. And the wavelength will continue, breaking through the Rift at the heart of the Medusa Cascade into every dimension, every parallel, every single corner of creation. This is my ultimate victory, Doctor! The destruction of reality itself!”

The Doctor clenched his fist as another small puff of the golden mist escaped his mouth.  Rose gave him an encouraging smile.  “Once we stop him, Doctor we’ll get you a nice cuppa.  Well, as soon as we figure out how your new taste buds like it.” 

He managed to smile back at her.  “Tyler tea, it’s been far too long since I’ve had that.”

“Let’s save the multiverse and I’ll make a whole pot just for you,” Rose teased hoping to take his mind off the toll the regeneration was taking.  “Then you need a nice long kip.”

“ **Incoming transmission. Origin Planet Earth** ,” a Dalek screeched.

“Display!” Davros commanded.

A familiar face came onto the screen.  “This is Martha Jones, representing the Unified Intelligence Taskforce, on behalf of the human race. This message is for the Dalek Crucible. Repeat. Can you hear me?”

“Put me through,” the Doctor demanded.

“It begins As Dalek Caan foretold.” Davros declared.

“The Children of Time will gather, and bear witness to reveal of the Doctor’s soul.”  Caan added.

Barely suppressing an eye roll the Doctor replied. “Stop saying that. Just put me through!”  He turned towards the screen.  “Hello Martha Jones.”

Martha looked confused.  “Who are you?”

“He’s the Doctor,” Donna replied. “He regenerated, right in front of me. Apparently alien boy has quite a few tricks up his sleeve.”

The Doctor shrugged.  “Shot by a Dalek but see I’m fine now.  You’ll have to tell me your opinion of the new face later since I haven’t even seen it yet.”

“I’m sorry Doctor,” Martha said with understanding.  “And I’m very sorry that I have to do this.”

 Davros sneered. “Oh, but the Doctor is powerless. My prisoner. State your intent.”

“I’ve got the Osterhagen Key.” Martha held up a small clear box with a white block inside of it. “Leave this planet and its people alone or I'll use it.”

The Doctor’s brow furrowed. “What's an Osterhagen Key?”

Martha steeled herself.  “There's a chain of twenty five nuclear warheads placed in strategic points beneath the Earth's crust. If I use the key, they detonate and the Earth gets ripped apart.”

“What? Who invented that?” the Doctor was flummoxed.  “Someone called Osterhagen, I suppose.”  His tone softened. “Martha, why would you have something like that?”

She looked him straight in the eye. “The Osterhagen Key is to be used if the suffering of the human race is so great, so without hope, that this becomes the final option.”

“Oh Martha, that's never an option,” the Doctor said sympathetically.

“Don't argue with me, Doctor,” Martha replied crisply. “Because it's more than that. Now, I reckon the Daleks need these twenty seven planets for something. But what if it becomes twenty six?” Martha rolled her shoulders. “What happens then? Daleks? Would you risk it?”

Rose couldn’t contain a grin. “She's good.”

“Who's that?” Martha asked turning her attention towards the blonde.

“My name's Rose. Rose Tyler.”

Martha’s amazement was written all over her face.  There was awe in her voice as she replied, “Oh, my God. He found you.”

Rose turned to look at the Doctor and he beamed. “More like she found me.”

The moment was cut short as one of the Daleks spoke. “ **Second transmission, internal.** “

“Display,” Davros directed.

The second screen flared to life again and there was Mickey Smith standing with Sarah Jane and Jackie Tyler.  He was holding what looked to be a diamond wired into something. “Mickey Smith calling all Daleks.  Are you receiving me?  Don't send in your mates, or I'll set this thing off.”

 “Oh, my god,” Rose exclaimed, pointing at Jackie. “That, that's my mum.”

“What?” Donna asked looking between Rose and the blonde on screen.

“Hello Mister Mickey,” the Doctor said cheerfully. “New, new, new Doctor here.  Sorry about the regeneration, came as a bit of a shock…. again.”

“Bloody hell,” Jackie mumbled in the background. “Did someone get him a ham sandwich?”

The Doctor shook his head.  “Didn’t need a ham sandwich then and I don’t need one now, ta.”

Rose sniggered at the absurdity of the moment.  “Micks, what are you doing?

Mickey looked serious.  “I've got a Warp Star wired into the mainframe. One wrong move and I’ll break this shell, the entire Crucible goes up. No more vaporizing people.”

The Doctor shook his head and grimaced, still too painful this soon after the regeneration. “Where the hell did you get a Warp Star?”

Sarah Jane stepped forward. “From me.  We had no choice. We saw what happened to the prisoners.”

“Impossible,” Davros rolled closer to the screen. “That face after all these years.”

“Guess we really are doing the nostalgia tour,” the Doctor muttered.

Sarah Jane looked angry. “Davros. It's been quite a while. Sarah Jane Smith. Remember?”

“Oh, this is meant to be,” Davros sounded delighted. The circle of Time is closing. You were there on Skaro at the very beginning of my creation.”

“And I've learnt how to fight since then,” Sarah Jane retorted.  “You let the Doctor go, or this Warp Star it gets opened.”

“I'll do it,” Mickey sneered “Don't think I wouldn't.”

“Now that's what I call a ransom.” Rose sounded impressed.  She looked over to the Doctor and saw him standing there with his jaw clenched. “Doctor?”

Davros turned towards him “And the prophecy unfolds.”

“The Doctor's soul is revealed. See him. See the heart of him,” Caan cackled.

“The man who abhors violence, never carrying a gun,” Davros taunted. “But this is the truth, Doctor. You take ordinary people and you fashion them into weapons.”  He waved a hand between the two screens. “Behold your Children of Time transformed into murderers. I made the Daleks, Doctor. You made this.”

The Doctor stood up to his full height. “No, they're trying to help.  You made creatures that blindly destroy anything that’s different.  These people are willing to sacrifice themselves to save others.  That’s the difference between us.  I take my friends and show them a better way and you take your children and breed them to hate.”

“Last chance Daleks,” Martha interjected. “It’s the Crucible or the Earth.”

“What do you say Davros?” the Doctor asked bouncing on his heels.  “Surrender or I tell Mickey and Martha to let ‘er rip. Because no matter what, we won’t let you destroy reality.”

“I choose neither,” Davros retorted.

“ **Transmat engaged,”** a Dalek cried.

“No!” Martha screamed as she, Mickey, Sarah Jane and Jackie were transmatted to the vault.

“Don't move, all of you. Stay still,” the Doctor told them as he reached out a hand and touched the force field.

“Guard them!” Davros commanded the Daleks before turning to the newcomers. “On your knees, all of you. Surrender!”

“Do as he says,” the Doctor said quickly.

Rose looked at her mum and shook her head. “Mum, I told you not to.”

“Yeah, but I couldn't leave you,” Jackie answered.

“The final prophecy is in place.” Davros reached up and touched his head. “The Doctor and his children, all gathered as witnesses. Supreme Dalek, the time has come. Now, detonate the Reality bomb!”

The Supreme Dalek’s voice boomed around them. “ **Activate planetary alignment field.  Universal Reality detonation in two hundred rels.** ”

The Doctor pulled his sonic screwdriver out of his pocket.  “Stop this now Davros.”

“Ah, ha, ha, ha! Nothing can stop the detonation. Nothing and no one!” Davros answered.

“Then you’ve left me no choice.”   He pointed his sonic out in front of him and activated it. A moment later the TARDIS began to materialize in front of them.  “Ha,” the Doctor beamed. 

“How are you doing that?” Rose asked.

 “Impossible,” Davros said softly.

The TARDIS doors flew open.  Jack ran out, guns blazing.  The Doctor took advantage of the distraction to use his screwdriver to short circuit his holding cell.

Jack managed to take out three Daleks before another one hit exterminated him.

“Jack! No!” Rose yelled as his body hit the floor. “They killed him.” 

Donna wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

**“Detonation in twenty rels. Nineteen.”**

“Stand witness, Time Lord. Stand witness, humans. Your strategies have failed,” Davros turned and noticed that the Doctor had escaped his cell.  “It’s too late. You can’t stop this.”

“Nine **, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one.”**  An alarm sounded.

“Closing all Z-neutrino relay loops using an internalised synchronous back-feed reversal loop,” The Doctor laughed. “You really shouldn’t make it quite so easy to shut down your system, Davros.”

“You'll suffer for this,” Davros threatened.   “Exterminate him.”

“All these pretty buttons,“ the Doctor exclaimed.  “Never could resist pushing buttons.  Bio-electric dampening field with a retrograde field arc inversion.”

Jack regained consciousness and threw Mickey his gun before going back to the TARDIS to grab the spare. Together they began to take out the Daleks remaining in the vault.

“How are you still alive?” Rose asked as Jack passed her.

He winked. “It’s a long story Rosie but I’m fine.  Promise,” he replied before taking out another Dalek.

“ **Weapons non-functional,** ” the last one cried before Mickey shot it.  Only Caan and Davros were spared.

 “Macrotransmission of a K-filter wavelength blocking Dalek weaponry in a self-replicating energy blindfold matrix.” The Doctor continued to push more buttons.

“Now you’re just showing off,“ Rose called from across the room.  “You think you’re so impressive.”

“I am so impressive,” He called back. “Holding cells deactivated. And seal the Vault.” The light around Rose and Donna disappeared.

Rose ran over to Sarah Jane.  Both women helped push the remains of a Dalek out of the way.

“Good to see you again.” Sarah Jane hugged her tightly.

“Oh, you too.”  Rose laughed.

 “Jack, need a little help here,” the Doctor yelled. “We've got twenty seven planets to send home. Activate magnetron.”

“Stop this at once!” Davros ordered.

 Mickey pointed his gun straight at him. “Just stay where you are, mister.”

Jack moved to the Doctor’s side.  After a quick study of the controls he began to make the adjustments needed to assist.

“Ready? And reverse,” the Doctor said as he and Jack began sending the planes back one at a time to their original places in the universe

“Off you go, Clom.”

“Back home, Adipose Three.”

“Shallacatop, Pyrovillia and the Lost Moon of Poosh. Sorted.”

Rose came up to stand by the Doctor. “Is anyone going to tell us what's going to tell us how you brought the TARDIS back?” Everyone else made their way over there as well.

“Jack knows the dematerialization sequence.  I knew that he’d move her to the vortex before she was destroyed.”  The Doctor turned more knobs sending more planets back.

“And I got tired of being separated from her, Krop Tor, 1969, Midnight you know.  I finally got smart and built in a homing device.”  He stared at the spot where the TARDIS now stood.  “Can’t do it often, it shortens the life of the screw driver.  I’m afraid this one’s going to be rubbish after this and the Old Girl hates it. But she’ll forgive me just this once.  She may need to reset the desktop though.”

“And the regeneration,” Martha asked.  “How?  When did that happen?”

The Doctor blushed.  “Oh a couple hours ago, shot by a Dalek.  I don’t recommend it, very painful.”

“It was when he saw Rose again,” Donna expounded.  “They were running towards each other and it got him right after they… well you know.”

“Like in one of those Hallmark movies he loves so much,” Jack laughed.  “I had tears in my eyes.”

“Watch it,” the Doctor warned.  “Or I will personally let your team know what sort of movies you preferred during your stay on the TARDIS.  How can a single person watch ‘While you were Sleeping’ 127 times?”

“But you promised me, Dalek Caan.” Davros demanded tired of being ignored.  “Why did you not foresee this?”

“Oh, I think he did. Something's been manipulating the timelines for ages, getting Rose Tyler, Donna Noble and Martha Jones  to the right places at the right times,” the Doctor explained.

“This would always have happened,” Caan conceded. “I only helped, Doctor.”

Davros turned on him. “You betrayed the Daleks.”

“I saw the Daleks. What we have done, throughout time and space, I saw the truth of us, Creator, and I decreed, no more!” Caan explained.

The Supreme Dalek descended into the Vault.

“Heads up,” Mickey yelled.

“ **Davros, you have betrayed us** ,” the Supreme Dalek said turning on his creator.

“It was Dalek Caan.” Davros retorted.

The Supreme Dalek ignored him. “ **The Vault will be purged. You will all be exterminated**.” He proceeded to zap the control panel.

“Take this,” Mickey yelled as he fired on the red Dalek.

“Oh, we've lost the magnetron. And there's only one planet left. Oh, guess which one,” the Doctor said pushing his hair out of his eyes. “But we can use the TARDIS.”  He moved to the other side of the console and flipped a few switches.  “Holding Earth stability. Maintaining atmospheric shell.”

“What can we do, Doctor,” Donna asked. 

“Get everyone in the TARDIS.  I’ll be there in a minute,” he replied.  Everyone but Rose took off towards the waiting TARDIS.  “You too, Rose.”

She shook her head.  “Not without you.”

“The prophecy must complete,” Caan taunted.

Davros turned towards the Doctor. “Don't listen to him.”

“I have seen the end of everything Dalek,” Caan went on. “And you must make it happen, Doctor.”

The Doctor turned towards Rose.  “He's right. Because with or without a Reality bomb, this Dalek Empire's big enough to slaughter the cosmos. They've got to be stopped.”

She could see the sorrow in his eyes, another genocide by his hand.  But the alternative would have meant that the Universe would still be in danger.  “What choice do we have?”

“Not us, Rose.  Just me.”

“Not like it would be the first time for either of us.” She stood up straighter. “And if they live they’ll just recreate the reality bomb or try something else.  You gave them a chance Doctor, they made this choice.”

The Doctor closed his eyes and wrapped an arm around Rose’s waist, his fingers flexing on her hip.  “If it’s the Daleks or the Universe, I’ll choose the Universe every time.”  He pressed a kiss into her hair as he flipped the switches necessary to cause a cataclysmic failure on all of the ships in the Dalek fleet. 

“The Prophecy is fulfilled,” Caan announced.  “Thank you Doctor.”

Rose pulled the Doctor back towards is ship as the Crucible began to implode.   “Come on, we’ve got to go.”  She opened the door and went inside as he turned back to Davros.

“Davros? Come with me. I promise I can save you.” The Doctor held out a hand to him trying to give is enemy one last chance.

“Never forget, Doctor, you did this,” Davros yelled. “I name you. Forever, you are the Destroyer of the Worlds!”  A wall of flames leapt up and Davros screamed.

“Nice title,” the Doctor said coldly as he clenched his jaw.  “I’ll add it to the list.” 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

The Doctor slammed the door shut and leaned against it for a moment.  Almost a third the lights were broken and there was smoke curling around the edges of the room.  No doubt about it, the recall had done a number on his beloved ship.

“Blimey, I’m sorry about the strain Old Girl. I think we both need a good kip after this. Also an apple, I think I’m having a craving,” he muttered to himself before tugging off his tie and moving up the ramp to the console beside Rose. 

He threw the levers to move the TARDIS into space. “And off we go.”

“But what about the Earth?” Sarah Jane asked.  “It's stuck in the wrong part of space.”

“I'm on it. Torchwood Hub, this is the Doctor.” He wiped his brow with his shirt sleeve. Suddenly he felt very warm.  “Are you receiving me?”

The screen flared to life and Gwen’s face appeared. “Loud and clear.”  She looked up and did a double take.  “Who are you then?”

Jack peaked over the Doctor’s shoulder.  “He’s the Doctor just with a new face.  I’ll explain later.”

“Alright then,” Gwen said still looking a bit skeptical.

“Jack, what’s her name?” the Doctor asked as he gently pushed Jack away from him

“Gwen Cooper,” he replied proudly.

The Doctor grinned. “Tell me, Gwen Cooper; are you from an old Cardiff family?” He looked at Rose and waggled his eyebrows.

“Yes, all the way back to the eighteen hundreds.”  She sounded confused.

“Ah, thought so. Spatial genetic multiplicity.” The Doctor nudged Rose with his shoulder.

“Oh, yeah.” Rose grinned. “Good old Charlie boy.”

“Yeah, it's a funny old world.” He kissed her temple before turning his attention back to the screen. “Now, Torchwood, I want you to open up that Rift Manipulator. Send all the power to me.”

“Doing it now, sir,” Ianto said as he began to reprogram the computer.

“What's that for?” Donna asked.

“It's a tow rope.” The Doctor turned to Sarah Jane. “Now then, Sarah, what was your son's name?”

Sarah Jane smiled. “Luke. He's called Luke. And the computer's called Mister Smith.”

“Righto,” the Doctor punched a few buttons.  “Calling Luke and Mister Smith.” The screen switched and was now showing Sarah Jane’s house. “This is the Doctor. Come on, Luke. Shake a leg.”

“Is Mum there?” Luke asked.

“Oh, she's fine and dandy,” the Doctor replied as Sarah Jane celebrated that her son had survived. “Now, Mister Smith, I want you to harness the Rift power and loop it around the TARDIS. You got that?”

The computer flared to life. “I regret I will need remote access to TARDIS base code numerals.”

“Bloody hell, that's going to take a while,” The Doctor gripped the edge of the console, swaying slightly.  A bead of sweat trickled down his brow.

Quickly Sarah Jane moved in between Rose and the Doctor. “No, no, no. Let me. K9, out you come!”

The tin dog rolled into view. “Affirmative, Mistress.”

“Oh, good dog,” the Doctor praised as he rolled up his shirt sleeves. “K9, give Mister Smith the base code.” He swayed a bit more and wiped his brow.

“TARDIS base code now being transferred.” K9 confirmed. “The process is simple.”

Rose reached over and laid a hand on the Doctor’s wrist, discreetly checking his pulse.  It was beating rapidly, more than it should be even with two hearts.  She looked up and met Jack’s eye.  “Did you finish that tea?”

The captain look confused for a moment, before looking over to the Doctor who was perspiring profusely now.  Frantically he began to pat his pockets.  “Got it.” He pulled out a thermos and tossed it across the console to Rose.

“Ta,” she said, opening it and passing it to the Doctor.   He inhaled deeply before taking a big swig.  It had an immediate effect. Rose didn’t think it would help completely but hopefully it would take the edge off until they managed to sort out the Earth.

“Now then, troop. No, gang.  No, no, no. Team.” He smiled as he began to round the console giving instructions. “Sarah, hold that down. Mickey, you hold that. Because you know why this TARDIS always is always rattling about the place? Rose?” He trailed his fingers across the base of her spine before showing her the control he wanted her to use. “That, there.

“It’s designed to have six pilots, and I have to do it single handed. Martha, keep that level. But not anymore. Jack, there you go. Steady that. Donna, push that one every time it blinks.”  He reached Rose’s mum. “No, Jackie. No, no. Not you. Don't touch anything. Just stand back.” He gave her a small smile as he moved her back from the console.

”Now we can fly this thing like it's meant to be flown.” The Doctor smiled at his friends. “We've got the Torchwood Rift looped around the TARDIS by Mister Smith, and we're going to fly Planet Earth back home. Right then. Off we go.”

He threw a lever and the TARDIS strained but the Earth began to move.  Once the Doctor was sure that his friends were able to keep the ship steady, he collapsed in the jump seat.  He closed his eyes for a while before he felt someone sit down next to him.  The person patted his knee and he peeked from beneath his eyelids to see Jackie sitting next to him.

“You doing alright sweetheart?”  She looked at him appraisingly. “You look a little pale but mind you that could just be the new face.”

Unable to help himself, he grinned.  “I’ll be okay. I’m the king of okay.”  He scrunched his nose.  “Nope, never saying that again.”

“Doctor,” she pressed him.  “I need you to take care of yourself so that you can take care of her.”  She nodded to her daughter who was happily swapping stories with Martha and Sarah Jane.  “Plus I might have missed you myself. Just a little mind and I want my friend to be okay too.”

He was momentarily stunned at her confession.  “Once we get everyone back home, I’ll be able to rest. Then it will be back to running across the Universe.”

“With Rose,” Jackie added.

“If she wants,” he said wistfully.

Jackie rolled her eyes.  “My Rose didn’t spend the last five years looking for a way to get back to you to walk away now.  Just remember to bring her around for visits like you used to.”

He turned fully towards her.  “Now that we’ve destroyed the reality bomb is gone, the walls of the universe are going to close for good.  I won’t be able to take Rose back to Pete’s World for visits.”

“You numpty,” Jackie laughed.  “Do you honestly think that I’d swan back to that Universe and leave Rose forever?” She lightly swatted his arm. “That’s not happening.  Pete and me, we planned for her coming back.  He and Tony, our son, are gonna meet us here.  Jack agreed to help get us settled.”

Once again Jackie Tyler left him speechless.  He should have learned a long time ago not to underestimate this woman. She did, after all, raise his Rose completely on her own.

She stood up and smiled.  “Now I’m gonna let you rest while the rest of this lot takes us home.   Without you in the driver’s seat maybe we won’t miss the mark by a year.”

“It was one time,” the Doctor huffed.  “And I did say sorry.”

“Yeah and if you do it again I’ll slap you so hard your next three faces are gonna feel it.”  She patted his shoulder and moved over to talk to Donna and Mickey.

The Doctor sat and watched as his friends as they worked together to move the Earth back to its place in the Universe.  Davros had tried to convince him that he turned his companions into weapons, into killers just like his Daleks.  But looking at them now, happily working together, putting aside differences and past jealousies to help save people.  As a rule, the Doctor never looked back at the friends he left behind, afraid of what damage he’d done to them in the long run. Maybe that was something he didn’t need to be as worried about anymore.

Taking a deep breath, he stood and rejoined his team.   He made his way around the console several times, making the necessary adjustments need to finish the trip.  Finally when they passed the moon, the TARDIS let go of the planet and a loud cheer ripped through the room. 

Everyone took turns hugging.  Hugging was cool. He still liked hugging in this body.  So much had changed in the last few hours.  It was good to know another thing that he liked. 

“It so different,” Martha said coming up beside him.

“What is?”

“Everything and nothing at the same time.” She smiled. “I knew about regeneration but it’s still…. I mean you’re still you but every time I turn my head I keep expecting to see your last face.”

He gave her a small smile and scratched his cheek rather than the back of his neck.  “You get used to it.”

“Maybe,” she replied.  “I’m really glad you found Rose though. You deserve some happy.”

“Happy, happy,” he joked.

Martha wrinkled her nose, remembering New Earth. “Definitely not.”

He pulled her into a hug.  “You were amazing today, Martha Jones.”

“You weren’t so bad yourself.  And as much as I’ve enjoyed the reunion, I think it might be time you dropped us off and got some rest.”  She pulled out of the hug and poked him in the chest.  “Doctor’s orders.”

“Yes ma’am.” He gave her a mock salute before moving over to the console.

A minute later the TARDIS landed with a small thud and the Doctor extended a hand to Sarah Jane. “First stop Bannerman Road.”  She smiled happily and let him lead her outside.

Once the doors were opened the sounds of church bells filled the air.   It wasn’t quite an everybody lives day but he’d take it.

Sarah Jane let go of his hand and turned to look at him appraisingly.  “You know, you act like such a lonely man. But look at you. You've got the biggest family on Earth.”

He looked down briefly before meeting her eyes.  “I know.”

 “Rose promised to come around and meet Luke sometime.  In the past I wouldn’t have held you to that. Most likely I still won’t, but you should hang on to her.  She’s good for you.”  Sarah Jane pulled the Doctor into a quick hug. 

She released him before walking away.  “Oh! Got to go.” She turned back briefly.  “He's only fourteen. It's a long story. And thank you!”

For a moment, the Doctor watched her walk away before reentering his ship.

“Who’s next,” he rubbed his hands together and settled his eyes on Jack.  The other man grinned.  “Cardiff it is then.  The Old Girl can use a quick fill up.”

Once again the TARDIS landed. This time they were just outside the Torchwood Hub. Jack was first out the door followed by Martha and the Doctor.  Mickey hung back waiting for Jackie and Rose.

The Doctor grabbed hold of Jack’s wrist and held up his vortex manipulator.  “You’re lucky my screwdriver shorted out or I’d take that away from you.”  He patted Jack in the cheek.  “Remind me to fix that the next time I see you.”

“Sure thing, Doc,” Jack replied with a wink.

“And, Martha,” he turned to her, “get rid of that Osterhagen thing, eh? Save the world one more time.”

“Consider it done,” she said hugging him one more time.

Mickey, Rose and Jackie stepped out of the TARDIS.  “Call me when Jack gets you settled, yeah?” Rose hugged her mum.  “And give Tony a kiss from his big sister.”

“I will,” Jackie said squeezing her tight.  “I already heard from your father, he and Tony are inside with that Ianto bloke. I’ll give them your love. Just make sure himself brings you to visit, on time not for your brother’s twenty-first or something.”

The Doctor sighed but didn’t rise to Jackie’s baiting.  “We’ll be by in a few days, Jackie don’t worry.” He turned back to Jack.  “Let me know if she gives you any trouble.”

“Oi,” Jackie protested.

The Doctor grinned.  “I meant with the paperwork.  Since Jackie and Mr. Pete are supposed to be dead.”

“I think I can handle it but I’ll let you know.” Jack gave him a salute and took Martha’s hand and led her off towards the visitor’s entrance.  Mickey made to follow them but the Doctor stopped him.

“Oi, where are you going?”

“Well, I'm not stupid,” Mickey smiled. “I can work out what happens next. And hey, I had a good time in that parallel world, but my gran passed away. Nice and peaceful. She spent her last years living in a mansion. There's nothing there for me now, especially now that Pete and Jackie are gonna be here.”

“What will you do?” the Doctor asked.

Mickey exhaled, looked around him and beamed. “Anything. Brand new life. Just you watch.” He lifted his fist and the Doctor managed to almost miss it when he went to bump it. “See you, boss.”

Mickey touched Jackie’s shoulder as he passed her.  “Come on Jacks.  Time to go.”  

The Doctor stepped up and wrapped an arm around Rose’s shoulders.  She leaned into him as they watched Jackie and Mickey catch up to Jack and Martha.  “We’ll see them in a few days,” he assured her.  “Well a few days for them.  It might take me a bit to be willing to share you again, even with your mother and especially with Jack.”

Rose snorted.  “Donna’s still on board and no you’re not ditching her just to get me all to yourself.  I’m not going anywhere.”

“Stuck with you am I?”  He turned and guided her back inside.  “That’s not so bad.”

Donna was sitting in the jump seat, a small bag sitting beside her.  The Doctor raised an eyebrow.  “Going somewhere?”

She shrugged.  “Just thought I’d pop home and visit for a few days.”

“You don’t have to go just because I’m here,” Rose protested.

“It’s not like I’m not coming back,” Donna said.  “I just don’t particularly want to see or hear your reunion.  I don’t care how sound proof you say the TARDIS is.”  Both the Doctor and Rose blushed.

“Donna, it’s not… we’re not… at least not yet.” The Doctor turned bright red.  “Oh shut up,” he finally managed to say before stalking over to the console.

“Just a few days, maybe a week,” Donna said standing up.   “Rose make sure he doesn’t forget to come back and.” She patted the ships railing. “Make sure that he gets her repaired properly. She deserves it.”

“I will,” Rose said stroking the nearest bit of the ship.

“Here we are, Chiswick,” the Doctor said as the TARDIS landed.  He collapsed back into the seat, clearly exhausted.

“Right then,” Donna said going down the ramp.  “I’ll see you soon.”

Rose followed her to the door.  “Are you sure you want to go?”

“Yeah,” Donna nodded.  “I saw him, right after he burned up that sun to say goodbye. He needs this, needs this time with you.” She opened the door and looked outside to Wilf waving at her. “Right so, no more than a week.  I don’t know if I can take my mum for longer than that.”

The two women exchanged a brief hug. “Tell your mum and granddad I said hello.  And we’ll be back a week, your time not ours.”

With that Donna was out the door and finally, finally Rose was alone with the Doctor.  It had taken years to get to this point and it was a little hard to believe it was real.  Slowly, she made her way up the ramp, watching him.  He was back on his feet, going through the achingly familiar motions of throwing his beloved ship in to the vortex. 

The Doctor in the TARDIS with Rose Tyler, just as it should be.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

Rose held out a hand to the Doctor. He took it and laced their fingers together, letting her lead him into the hallway. “Come along Doctor, time for bed.”

“My, my, Rose Tyler, so forward, I would have expected you to but me dinner first, or at least a drink.”

Rose snorted. "None of that, Doctor, at least not tonight _._  I know you’ve been barely keeping it together for hours.  You need sleep and so do I.  It’s been years since I’ve gotten a good kip.”

 

She pulled him along the hall until they reached Rose’s door.  The delicately carved rose on it was exactly how she remembered.  The Doctor stared at her a moment, drinking in the sight of her.  All these years apart and they had fallen right back into that familiarity that he’s missed so much.  Except, this time he wanted more.

His hand moved up to cradle her face, fingers teasing the wisps of hair by her temples.  Slowly he leaned in and kissed her. It was tender and reverent, as he tried to pour his love for her into it. He ran his tongue along the seam of her lips and she sighed. It was like a dream come true and it made him dizzy.

Awkwardly he stumbled backwards, breaking the kiss. Rose managed to help him regain his balance before he fell over.  The exhaustion hit him then.  He really needed to rest.

“And I thought I was the one who was supposed to go weak in the knees,” Rose said breathlessly as she pushed the door open.  “How about we try that again later?”

“Yes,” he agreed as she helped him across the room. “I think we should practice a bit on the kissing thing. Or a lot.  A lot sounds better. Practice makes perfect they say.“ He managed to sit down on her bed.  “Now I’m all rambly aren’t I?”

“Just a bit, yeah.”  She pulled down the duvet and helped him out of his converse.  Gently she ran her fingers through his hair.  “I’m just gonna go grab something to sleep in. I’ll be right back”

He yawned before unbuttoning his oxford and pulling it off.  Somehow he managed to divest himself of his trousers as well.  In only his vest top and pants he slipped under the covers and was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Once on the other side of the room, Rose pulled an old pair of jim jams out of her bureau.  She tripped on something as she headed towards the en suite. Looking down she noticed a pair of hastily discarded red shoes. 

A sad smile played at her lips when she realized they had to be the Doctor’s.  She also noticed several of his ties on the bathroom counter, right next to his preferred hair gel.  He must have used her room frequently while she was gone.  Not that she blamed him.  If she had a room full of his things, she’d sleep there too.

She shook her head.  They were together now and that’s what mattered. Quickly she washed her face, changed her clothes and brushed her teeth with a new tooth brush that she was sure the TARDIS provided. 

Lovingly, she patted the wall.  The Old Girl had been through a lot today.  Most of the lights in the console room weren’t working by the time they dropped Donna off. Not to mention the smoke.  The Doctor’s little recall trick, while effective had been damaging.

Padding across her room, Rose slid into bed next to the man himself.  She propped herself up on her elbow to study this new him. He was lying flat on his back.  His chest rose and fell in a slow steady rhythm.

A pang of longing hit her.  As much as she had already grown to love this new face with his green eyes, prominent brow, commanding jawline and a smile that made him look boyishly happy. She still missed the old one.  Old ones, she supposed.

She brushed her fingers across his brow ridge, down his temple and caressed the shell of his ear.  He hummed happily in his sleep.  It occurred to her that the Doctor still didn’t know what he looked like.  It had been one hell of a day.  So much had changed. 

Scooting closer to him, she laid her head on his chest.  Both his hearts were beating with familiar regularity. A single tear slid down her cheek.  She was home. 

The Doctor shifted, his arm coming around her to pull her closer.  Rose smiled and let her eyes drift shut. A few moments later, she was lulled into sleep.

 

~oOo~

Twelve hours and forty three minutes later the Doctor opened his eyes.  Thankfully his head felt clearer. He tried to sit up but there was a weight on his chest holding him down.  “Rose,” he breathed out remembering she was there.  Mercifully yesterday hadn’t been a dream.

He shifted Rose onto her pillow and he rolled to his side.  Never in his more than 900 years did he think that he had seen such an awe inspiring sight.  This woman who he thought was lost to him forever, locked across an impassible void, had never given up on him.  She had taken it upon herself to find a way back, not only to fix the stars going but to get back to him.  And she did it because she loved him.

What in the Universe had he ever done to deserve her?

Rose shifted and he could tell that she would be waking up very soon. He ran his fingers through her hair.  Once upon a time he hadn’t wanted to give into his feelings for her, to take their relationship from being the best of friends to being more.  Somehow he had deluded himself into thinking that if he took that final plunge that it would somehow be less painful when he lost her.

He had been so very wrong.  Regret had stung far worse than he had ever imagined. Now that he had been granted a second chance he wasn’t going to waste it,

“Penny for them,” Rose said, rolling onto her back.  “I can practically hear the gears turning from here.”

He propped himself up on his elbow.  “I was thinking that you are beautiful and that I am extremely lucky.”  Leaning over, he gave her a quick kiss.

Rose laughed.  “This new you is so much more open. Don’t get me wrong, I love it. It’s just that’ll take a bit of getting used to.”

“New me?” The Doctor sounded genuinely confused for moment. Then he remembered.  “Oh right the regeneration, forgot about that for a mo. Too busy thinking of you.”  He scrambled to his feet and rushed to the en suite. “Oh I haven’t even seen what I look like yet.” 

By the time Rose caught up to him, he was squishing his cheek and making faces in the mirror.  “Blimey, Donna was right about the chin.”  He ran his hand over it.  “And the eyebrows….ugh.”

Rose climbed up onto the vanity, facing him.  “I like it, the chin, the eyebrows, the hair, the voice, and the eyes.  I told you before, you are gorgeous.” She reached up and ran her fingers down his arm, from shoulder to fingertips, leaving goose bumps in their wake. 

He preened and took her hand.

“As long as you don’t choose another Technicolor dream coat for your new wardrobe,” Rose added with a chuckle.  “I’ve seen pictures of your former selves.”  

Thinking about his attire, he looked down.  “I’m in my pants!”

“Yes you are,” Rose giggled and he shot her a stern look.  “I promise, I don’t mind.”

“Well, I cannot go off exploring the Universe in my pants.”  He shook a finger at her.  “Right then, time to head off to the wardrobe, I need a new, new outfit.  Then I am taking you to breakfast.”

“Like a date?”  She teased, a bit hopeful.

“Exactly like a date.”  He bopped her on the nose.  “I’ll even pay. Meet me in the console room when you’re ready. You shouldn’t be exploring the Universe in your jim jams.” He leaned over and kissed her. It was soft and sweet with the promise of more to come.

After a minute he pulled back.  “I like the kissing, Rose Tyler.  Don’t know why we didn’t do that before. He pressed his lips to her forehead and then turned and left the room.

Rose rolled her eyes. “I guess we’ll have to make up for lost time then,” she called after him.  She shook her head and began to pull together clothes so she could take a shower.

Half an hour later Rose headed down the corridor.  When she walked into the console room her breath caught in her throat.  The TARDIS had redesigned the room.  “Beautiful,” she whispered in awe out as she took note of the changes.

Familiar coral had been replaced with graceful curved walls. The room was brighter, glowing more orange now. There were several staircases to the platform that the controls now sat on.  The console itself had changed as well now it was hexagonal.  Multiple seats were now circled round it and the metal grating had been replaced with glass.

Rose walked over and ran her fingers over the edge of the console.  The time rotor thrummed above her.

“She’s happy you’re home.” The Doctor said coming into the room.  “We both are.  And she’s pleased that you like her new look.”  He clambered down the stairs and stood in front of her.  Speaking of new looks…” He did a little spin. “What do you think?”

Leaning back she looked him up and down.   He wore boots with dark trousers that were just a tiny bit too short.  His shirt was a light shade of pink with red pin stripes. There were braces, a tweed jacket, a red bowtie and in his hand what looked to be a redesigned sonic screwdriver.  She smiled brightly. Somehow he made it work.

“Very nicely put together, Doctor.” She reached up and adjusted his tie.  “I love this.  It makes you look very handsome.”

A smile lit up his face.  “Bowties are cool.”    His eyes locked on hers for several moments before the manic energy she loved so much took over. 

“All of time and space Rose Tyler at our fingertips.” He was dancing around the controls, setting the coordinates for their next destination.  Throwing one final lever the time rotor began to move and her heart skipped a beat.  “Next stop, breakfast.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It feels so good to be writing again and to have the muse spinning tales inside my head. I have a 50th rewrite that goes in this verse that is mostly done and that I'm hoping to start posting soon.
> 
> Again thanks for the comments, kudos and for reading it really means a lot to me.  
> Love- Bittie


End file.
